Más vale tarde que nunca
by Elphyra
Summary: "Querida Leah, sé cuáles son tus opiniones respeto a mí". Así empieza diciendo la carta que Leah recibe del que es su, aceptémoslo, más pesado enemigo: Fred II Weasley. —Reto: "Larga vida a los OC", foro AdeTG


**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcáis del _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling, lo demás (Leah Wood) me pertenece a mí.

**Aviso:** esta historia participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Las palabras que me habían tocado eran _pecados_ y _defensa_, debidamente destacadas en el texto.

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca**

* * *

Querida Leah,

sé cuáles son tus opiniones respeto a mí.

Quiero que sepas que con esta carta no pretendo hacértelas cambiar, porque conociéndote, sé que es algo imposible, pero por lo menos quiero que no solo tengas las impresiones que aguarda tu cabeza; que conozcas las de otra persona, las mías. Porque también me conozco a mí mismo, aparte de saberme todos los equipos de Quidditch.

Durante todos estos años que hace que te conozco, me he preguntado qué era exactamente lo que yo había hecho que hizo que lo que podría haber sido nuestra amistad se volviera en una rivalidad palpitante por parte tuya. Sé que los motivos que tú alegabas en el colegio y los que me das ahora en el trabajo pueden ser tan verosímiles como decir que el Sol sale cada mañana; pero sabemos que no es el origen, que son cosas que has ido añadiendo después.

Ya me dirás, querida compañera, si tengo razón. Pero creo que el origen de tu actitud hacia mí es el Quidditch y el orgullo, y ambos sabemos que estas dos palabras no son una buena mezcla.

¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que pisaste el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts? Sé que es una pregunta un tanto estúpida y que si te la hiciera en la cara ya me habrías lanzado una de tus miradas que matan. O que solo sirven para matarme a mí. Espero que te hayas situado, porque no me apetece recordarte que el cielo estaba azul y los pájaros cantaban hasta poco después de nuestro encuentro. Sabes que exagero, me vas a matar cuando me encuentres.

En septiembre de 2015, tú empezabas tu cuarto curso y tenías por primera vez en tu vida la posibilidad de jugar en el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora, justamente la misma posición a la que yo aspiraba con mis doce años. Me gustaría ahorrarte los detalles, pero ya sabes que yo terminé siendo el cazador que faltaba... y tú te quedaste detrás de mí. Me reprochaste que no fuera golpeador, y yo te critiqué que no aspirases a la portería; y ambos sabemos que esta discusión nos llevó a que te cayera mal por el resto de los cursos.

Lamento que no lo supimos arreglar de ninguna manera, y admito que caí como un idiota en tus provocaciones. Al principio me comporté como un crío e intenté solucionar el problema hablándote, pero quizá te parecía demasiado pequeño y poca cosa como para valorarme de verdad. Además, te tomaste muy mal haber perdido delante de mí el puesto al que aspirabas... porque no era la primera vez, ¿verdad?

Cuando cumplí los catorce años o por allá, me di cuenta que tú no me perdonarías nunca. También supe que estaba obsesionado contigo. Primero se convirtió en una rutina esto de pedirte cada semana perdón, porque al final todo era un poco vergonzoso y obsoleto, sin valor. Cuando me di cuenta, intenté dejar de hacerlo, y creo que lo logré. Porque recuerdo que al cabo de un tiempo me mirabas cada vez que pasaba a tu lado, pero yo ya no te decía nada.

Seguramente podrás estar contenta de que te dejé hacer los dos últimos cursos de Hogwarts tranquila, si es que realmente fue un alivio para ti que yo te dejara de pedir perdón por lo del Quidditch. Porque entonces cambié de táctica. Tantos años yéndote detrás por el puesto de cazador hizo que fueras la única chica que realmente me importaba, por lo menos de una manera distinta de las demás.

Había crecido, incluso me había cambiado la voz, pero las pocas veces que hablamos me daba cuenta que me continuabas creyendo el niño de doce años que fui. Quería impresionarte, que te dieras cuenta que era otro y que estaba enamorado de ti. Sólo tenía mi quinto año (y tu séptimo curso) para hacerlo. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo me lesioné de manera vergonzosa aquella noche de invierno cuando estábamos entrenando para el partido contra Slytherin? Tú estabas en las gradas porque querías ver una nueva táctica que tu hermano como capitán nos enseñaba al grupo y yo quise que te dieras cuenta de mí bajo las estrellas de diciembre. Me ahorro los detalles.

En San Valentín te pedí por salir, y tú te buscaste a otro delante de mis narices. ¿Y todo para qué, Leah? Si rompiste con él dos días más tarde, y te vi llorar en la Sala Común. Aquella fue una de las veces en las que hablamos, cuando te intenté consolar. Tus diecisiete años te impedían ver en mí nada más que los pequeñísimos rasgos del niño que fui que quedaban en mi cara. Todo podría haber cambiado, y confieso que así lo deseé cuando te consolaba; conociéndote no esperaba que aceptaras que estaba enamorado de ti y que saldríamos en dos días pero sí que empezaríamos a ser amigos.

Nada de esto funcionó. Y tú te fuiste de Hogwarts en junio de 2019.

Puedes no creerme, y creo que después de lo que te he explicado aún lo harás menos, pero quiero que sepas de mi parte por milésima vez que si terminé escogiendo las mismas asignaturas que tú y terminé haciendo la misma carrera no es porque te perseguía. Tú no te creías capaz de poder ser jugadora de Quidditch profesional, y tras conocer la vida de tu padre aún menos, además que Noah ya iba por ese camino y odiabas que uno eclipsara a la otra.

Por esto has terminado en la tienda del Quidditch del Callejón Diagón, durante los últimos seis años. Y yo hace tres meses que estoy ahí, en tu punto de vista "jodiéndote la puta vida" (siempre te han ido los tacos, ¿verdad?). No quiero que pienses que lo hice de manera intencionada, por lo menos no del todo. En teoría, tal y como había esperado mi padre durante todos estos años, yo tenía que hacerme cargo de la tienda familiar... pero no podía, porque soy un negado por las bromas.

A mí me ha gustado siempre mucho el deporte mago por excelencia, ya lo sabes. Pero si fui a esta tienda de Quidditch pese a tener mejores propuestas de trabajo, Leah, quiero que sepas que fue por ti. Ya sé que antes te he escrito que no fue de manera intencionada, pero sabes que justo al lado hay un "no del todo". Te caigo mal, Leah, y tristemente me lo has recordado muchas veces; pero me gustaría expiar mis **pecados**.

Porque me tienes hechizado desde que me di cuenta que no te iba detrás sólo por lo del Quidditch. No te pido que quieras ser mi novia, porque sé que tras todo este tiempo que llevamos peleados sería tener mucha suerte. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo, ¿lo entiendes? Dejar atrás todos estos años de enfrentamiento por un puesto en el equipo escolar de Quidditch e intentar llevarnos mejor. Porque no quiero que el desprecio por tu parte y la testarudez por la mía queden reflejados también en nuestros recuerdos de la etapa laboral.

Porque ya sabes ahora que yo no me iré de la tienda. Y tú tampoco.

Ahora espero que tu opinión de mí haya mejorado aunque que sea un poco; como amigo tuyo que me gustaría ser, te deseo un feliz día de cumpleaños, Leah. Porque quiero que sepas que eres una persona maravillosa cuando quieres, que me gustaría que por lo menos una de tus sonrisas fuera para mí, que si quieres un día podemos hacer un partido de Quidditch... y en el fondo no quiero que nunca dejes de ser tú. Porque tu áurea, en la cual me considerabas un ser inferior, y tus miradas cuando yo ya no te hablaba; porque por todo esto creo que eres una persona fantástica.

Preciadamente,

Fred.

* * *

No la ha recibido por lechuza, no la habría cogido así que hubiera reconocido a la de él. La carta estaba bien plegada en el cajón de la tienda dónde ella guardaba sus cosas. No le importa mirar si, al dejarle la carta, Fred Weasley se llevó algo.

Mira a su alrededor, aprovechando que en estas horas de la mañana no hay nunca nadie en la tienda, en busca de un taburete bajo y cuando lo encuentra se sienta en él. Nota que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no le bajan. La carta le ha emocionado. A ella, Leah Wood, la que dicen ser la chica más insensible que haya pisado nunca Hogwarts.

Maldito Weasley.

No sabe si agradecérselo o maldecirlo un poco más de lo que hace normalmente.

Baja los ojos hacia la carta que reposa en su falda. Le ha llegado al corazón, y el propietario de ella es Fred Weasley. El mismo que la buscaba una vez a la semana por pedirle perdón por algo que a ella le había dolido mucho. Tras esperar dos años y entrenar duramente para ser cazadora, tras dos años de intenso entrenamiento; un chico Weasley que se había presentado sin más le había arrebatado el puesto.

Cierra los ojos unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza para impedir que estos recuerdos le llenen ahora la cabeza. Las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas, y una de ellas moja el papel. Cuando se da cuenta intenta secarla con el pulgar pero las manos le tiritan un poco y logra que se desvanezca el nombre de Fred. Tras tantos años de acoso parecía que Weasley la había estado estudiando por lo que parecía a carácter —ya que Leah se niega a aceptar que el suyo es simple—, y había sabido como engatusarla.

Le parece un poco inconcebible que él estuviera enamorado de ella, sabiéndose tan terca como era, durante casi diez años. Y que se lo diga ahora, tantos años después. ¿Acaso espera algo?, se pide un poco sorprendida. No sabe encontrar respuesta alguna a esta y otras de sus preguntas pero lo que tiene claro es que ha logrado hacer una **defensa** magistral de su actitud durante diez años; no sería cortés que ella siguiera por el mismo camino sola.

Pero Fred Weasley ya tiene las vacaciones de verano, por lo que ya no está por ahí en la tienda, y ella suspira sin saber qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Tras todos estos años, por primera vez la ha felicitado y justamente el día en el que cumple veinticinco, su número favorito. Cierra un segundo los ojos para volverlos a abrir rápidamente con una idea en su cabeza.

¿Dónde está su smartphone? Seguro que en algún lugar de la tienda está apuntado el número del móvil de Fred Weasley.

De momento, se merecía un Whatsapp.

* * *

**Me gustaría agradecerle a Juli que me beteara este fic (¡muchas gracias, pequeña!) y también dar las gracias al reto para permitir que la luz cayera sobre un personaje del que creo que voy a escribir más tarde: Leah. Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier opinión será bienvenida.**

**Muchos besos y retrasada Feliz Navidad.**


End file.
